The new variety of Floribunda rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed whigh previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Meichansoxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Korpatrixe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The xe2x80x98Meichansoxe2x80x99 variety sometimes is known as the xe2x80x98Paradorxe2x80x99 variety, and the xe2x80x98Korpatrixe2x80x99 variety sometimes is known as the xe2x80x98Patriciaxe2x80x99 variety. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
(xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Meichansoxe2x80x99)xc3x97xe2x80x98Korpatrixe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Floribunda rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms on a very abundant and remontant basis attractive double Marigold Orange blossoms that are relatively stable in coloration.
(b) Exhibits a bushy growth habit,
(c) Forms attractive very dense medium green glossy foliage, and
(d) Is particularly well suited for growing as ornamentation in parks and gardens.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. For instance, the xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99 variety forms dark red blossoms while the new variety is shorter in stature and forms Marigold Orange blossoms. The xe2x80x98Meichansoxe2x80x99 variety forms larger blossoms that are geranium red in coloration. The xe2x80x98Korpatrixe2x80x99 variety exhibits a more erect growth habit and forms smaller blossoms.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and is particularly well suited for growing in the landscape.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meimonblanxe2x80x99 variety.